


Night Show

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Kotori's normal lonely weekend is again upended by the enticing Sonoda. A girls night out unfolds exactly as she should've expected. No complaints from those involved.





	Night Show

**Author's Note:**

> Two years, eight months after Private Show, I've finally written a sequel. Kotori's birthday made it a good opportunity to do so. So happy birthday, Kotori!

Friday nights were always scheduled appropriately for Kotori. After work, she would come home, change into her comfiest pajamas, then eat ice cream and watch television. It was the one night each week that she'd use to commiserate about how lame she was and her general loneliness. She'd have to work out the next day in order to burn off some of the calories she'd take in from half a carton of blueberry cheesecake ice cream, but it was worth it for that sweet, creamy goodness.

A knocking at her door interrupted a riveting documentary on flamingos. She reckoned it was Nozomi, trying to rope her into another out on the town sexcapade. After leaving that sex club with an empty wallet last weekend, she wasn't sure that either her social awkwardness or her bank account were ready for a second go-round. Even if the dashing Sonoda would be there... No, a week was too short of a time for her to have fully gathered her bearings from last time. She'd just have to tell Nozomi she was feeling under the weather.

Putting her ice cream on her coffee table, she stood up and shuffled to the door to peer through the peephole. The person standing out there was not Nozomi. Those smoldering amber eyes and long blue hair were unmistakable. Standing there in front of her apartment door was Sonoda, with Kotori's jacket draped snugly on her shoulders.

"Uh, just a minute!" It was time to completely panic. Sonoda was right outside her door! The woman who had whisked away her virginity to a farm up north was there wearing the jacket she'd forgotten at the club, and she looked unfairly good in it. A lot better than Kotori ever had. She was looking effortlessly gorgeous out there, and here Kotori was in pajamas and stuffing her face with ice cream. There was no way in Hell she could allow Sonoda to see her like that.

While on the run to her room, she pulled off her shirt and bundled it up under her arm. Then she tried to take off her pants, which ended up being a painful mistake. If she'd stopped running, that would've been fine. Instead, she kept trying to move while shucking off her pants, so it didn't take her long to trip mid-movement. She made one desperate hop, then came crashing down to Earth.

Groaning, she lifted her head and stared down the remainder of the hall with her pants partway down her legs and her ass in the air. She pushed herself back onto her feet, wincing at a stinging pain in her left knee. There wasn't time to lay on the floor and whimper like a kid, though. She had to get to her room and change. Since she was standing anyway, she took the small amount of time to remove her pants, then she ran the rest of the way to her room in her underwear.

She threw her pajamas in the closet and started to peruse her outfits at a rapid pace. Her nicer pieces of clothing were all on hangers, so she knew one of them would be best to wear. She needed to choose quickly, though, or otherwise Sonoda would get bored of waiting and leave. Running her fingers over her row of dresses, she stopped on a yellow number. It was one that she thought fit her well, plus it rested on a nice middle ground for attractiveness: not too prudish nor revealing. That should work fine.

Ignoring the twinge of pain in her knee, she pulled the dress off of its hanger and put it on. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror, then rushed back to the front door and looked through the peephole. Sonoda was still standing there, as if she hadn't moved an inch over the past couple of minutes. She was certainly... statuesque. Kotori could feel the nerves threatening to wash every other emotion inside her away as she unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Sonoda! What a... What a surprise! Please, come in." She stepped out of the way, allowing Sonoda to step inside with a curt nod. Once she was all the way inside, Kotori closed the door, gulping as she watched her remove her shoes. "I... I apologize for the wait."

"No apology is necessary. I can see that you were changing your outfit for my arrival." Kotori's eyes widened, gasping quietly at the realization that she'd been caught. "I could be wrong, but most women don't wear outfits like that while staying at home all night." Well, she wasn't wrong there. Kotori sighed, knowing that she'd been caught. She should've put more effort into looking like she'd put less effort into what she was wearing, but she hadn't had enough time for that.

"Yeah, you're... you're right. I didn't know you were coming over, and I didn't want you to see me looking... like a slob." She blushed and nervously tapped her fingers together, staring down at her feet. If there was a way to be suave and cool around a prospective partner, she was woefully unaware of it. She could only corner the market on being painfully awkward. In layman's terms, she was more of a Velma to, say, Nozomi's Daphne. Except that she didn't wear glasses, and Nozomi didn't get kidnapped all that often.

"I would not judge you for how you dress within the sanctity of your own home." She shrugged off the jacket and held it out to Kotori. "I also wanted to return this to you. I made sure it didn't end up in the lost and found." Kotori took it from Sonoda's hand, unable to stop staring at it. Not because she had really missed that jacket - it wasn't even close to her favorite one - but because Sonoda had been wearing it. That meant it smelled like her. She so badly wanted to lift it to her face and get a whiff, but she absolutely could not do that in front of Sonoda.

"Thank you. I, I appreciate it." She held the jacket against her chest on instinct, then pulled it away just as fast. Hopefully her own scent wouldn't overpower Sonoda's. She'd likely give the jacket away in frustration. "Do you, um, want to stay for a bit? We can, um..." She wasn't sure what to suggest that they do. Her knowledge of Sonoda came down to what kind of underwear she wore and how nice her tongue felt. That didn't really give much indication on what they could do. Or... well, there was one thing, but she could feel her cheeks already heating up just from the thought of it. She wouldn't dare say it aloud. Instead, she just smiled slightly, unsure of what to finish her sentence with.

"I'm afraid I can't. There's somewhere I plan to be tonight, and that's actually why I'm here. Well, for that and to return the jacket." Her smile was small but warm, and it drew Kotori's eyes to it, captivating her. She could only imagine how sodden her panties might get if that smile got turned up to eleven. "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me tonight. As my date, of course."

"Your date?" Kotori just about short-circuited at that point. She honestly had not expected to see Sonoda again. Not unless she had a very full wallet. That wasn't to say she considered Sonoda greedy. Not at all. She just knew that fucking at the Private Show was her job, and it got her quite a pretty yen. To have her come into the real world to seek out a customer and ask them on a date seemed like it was against the stripper code or something. She wasn't complaining, but it did make her question why this was happening. It wasn't enough questioning to make her have any more hesitation, though. "I mean yes! I'd, I'd love to accompany you."

"Alright then. Shall we get going, or do you need a moment to get ready?" She just about walked out the door in response, but she would've forgotten some key items. Like her keys, her wallet, and her shoes. Mumbling about needing to get a few things, she gathered up the items in question, then put on the jacket Sonoda had returned. She still didn't want to lose that scent, but if it was on her body, she probably had a better shot of inconspicuously smelling her sleeve.

"I think you forgot something." There was a slight smirk playing on Sonoda's lips as she pointed into the living room. Kotori turned, groaning internally as she saw that the TV was still on and her carton of ice cream was out on the table. Embarrassed, she went over and turned off the TV, then put away her ice cream and washed off the spoon in the sink. Hopefully that would be the end of her being embarrassing in front of Sonoda. She knew the truth, though: it wasn't likely.

The two of them walked out of the apartment, with Kotori locking it up before heading downstairs and into the parking lot. Close by was Sonoda's car: a dark blue Toyota Corolla. Kotori was a bit surprised. She didn't think it was a bad car, but she'd got it in her mind that Sonoda would be riding in something sleek and expensive. This seemed more practical: like her own car, in fact.

She got into the passenger seat and buckled up, trying to avoid staring at Sonoda too much. It seemed rude, or weird: maybe both. As Sonoda pulled out of the parking lot, Kotori stared out her window. A calm piano ballad was playing on the radio, or maybe it was from a CD. It seemed like the kind of music one would fall asleep to rather than something someone would listen to while driving. Of course, she was too nervous and hyped up for even a lullaby to put her to sleep. She wasn't driving, though, so that just seemed like unnecessary information.

Besides the music, the otherwise silence of the car felt strangely oppressive. She had things she wanted to say, questions she wanted to ask, but she felt nervous about asking them. This whole scenario felt way too sudden. This was a woman that she'd only met once, and under less-than-normal circumstances. Now they were on a date together, driving somewhere she hadn't even bothered to ask about. She'd just gotten in the car, no questions asked. This was one of those brainless high school crushes she'd missed out on, wasn't it?

She decided that she needed to find something to say. The thought of going the entire car ride without saying a word was making her feel more worried than saying something potentially stupid. She just had to remember that Sonoda had already seen her at her most vulnerable. It couldn't get much worse. Probably... "How did you know where I lived?"

"Nozomi. I asked her for your address when she came back the next day." Of course it was Nozomi. _'Thank you, but also damn you.'_ "I was surprised that she was so willing to tell me where you lived, considering that we don't know each other incredibly well. She should be more careful about who she gives private information too."

"That... That makes sense." She wondered for a moment if she should be worried about that. Maybe... Hopefully not. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, using the opportunity to inconspicuously sniff her jacket sleeve. It still smelled like Sonoda. "Thank you for returning my jacket. You didn't have to come out all this way to do it. Not that I... Not that I mind, but you could've just given it to Nozomi. She would've gotten it back to me."

"Yes, but I preferred to give it back to you myself. Besides, I would have had to have her relay my date request to you as well, and that wouldn't do. These kind of requests need to be asked face to face." Kotori gulped, feeling the warmth returning to her cheeks. Had Sonoda been planning to ask her out on a date since that night? There was no way... She couldn't have possibly made that positive of an impression. Right? "By the way, my name is Umi. If you prefer to continue calling me by my last name, that's acceptable. But you can use my first name outside of work."

"Oh, uh, thank you! Umi..." The name fit her blue hair, and her blue car. Da ba de, da ba da. She found herself looking at Umi again, admiring how beautiful and kissable her facial features were. This then embarrassed her, again, and she went back to staring out the windshield. In that moment, she wished that she could channel Nozomi's incredible social skills. Things wouldn't feel so damn awkward then. She could've easily charmed Umi with both arms tied behind her back. "Is it okay to ask where we're going?"

"Of course. We're going to the Night Show, which is a sister club to Private Show. Tonight's another one of our 'girls night outs', as Eli calls them. It's just a chance for some of us at the club to relax and enjoy our environs without having to take on clients. I personally wouldn't bother under normal circumstances, but Eli always insists that I join them. Normally I go alone, but I decided that I would ask you to accompany me instead."

Kotori nodded absently, thinking back to her original thought concerning Umi having wanted to ask her out since they'd first met. There was now a big hole in that theory. Would Umi have really waited until the evening of the date to ask Kotori to go with her? What if she had been out of the apartment, or busy? That made her feel like Umi had decided to ask her on a whim. Not that that was bad. It just wasn't what she'd originally thought.

"I apologize for not alerting you beforehand. I merely didn't want to bother you on a weekday, since I'm sure you have work that you're winding down from on those days." Had she been reading her mind? Kotori turned and gawked at her for a moment, before realizing that she was doing that. Closing her mouth real quick, she mumbled out her own apology, tapping her fingers on the armrest nervously.

"That's okay. I don't mind." She actually felt a bit better. It seemed that her original thought had been correct, and Umi had been trying to be polite. She really was quite charming. If only Kotori could be just as charming in kind.

As the night began to descend upon them, they reached the Night Show. Multi-colored lights could be seen spilling from the open front door, though their true majesty was cast in shadow as soon as the door closed.. A line hugged the wall behind a red velvet rope, an impressively-muscled bouncer standing in front of the double doors with a clipboard in his hand. Umi drove a short distance away from the club, pulling into the parking lot of a nearby restaurant.

"The parking lot tends to be filled up on the weekends. I find it easier to park over here and walk there instead." That made sense. She wouldn't have been surprised, considering the line that had formed outside the club. It wasn't a long walk anyway, so there was nothing to complain about. They'd probably spend half an hour or more waiting to get inside, but at least she'd have more time to act like she'd never interacted with another human being before.

They didn't walk to the back of the line, however. Umi walked right past it, with a confused Kotori following behind her. She went straight up to the bouncer, who looked at her with an impassive expression. Then he turned that expression right on Kotori. "Who's she?"

"She's with me." He nodded and pushed the door, allowing them passage. It only then occurred to Kotori that Umi had mentioned this place was a sister club to the Private Show. That would explain why Umi could get in without waiting in line. Quite a perk. She took a quick, deep breath before following Umi through the door.

She'd expected everything that greeted her as soon as she entered. The loud, bass-driven music: the colorful lights circling over the otherwise darkened dance floor. It was everything she'd seen about clubs in movies, and she had to stop herself from covering her ears. The noise was too much, causing the beginnings of a headache to form behind her forehead. She took another deep breath, wanting to tough it out so she didn't appear lame in front of her hot date and her friends.

Following Umi to the bar, she watched her sit next to a redhead nursing a drink. She sat next to Umi and tried to eye the other woman curiously without making it seem like she was doing it. Umi seemed to know the woman, as she smiled slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Having fun, Maki?"

"Tons," Maki replied dryly, lifting her glass just above the bar and gently swirling the liquid around inside. "If you're looking for Eli, she's in the bathroom with Nozomi. Making everybody else uncomfortable, undoubtedly. It's a wonder Eli even gets to keep her VIP access." She shook her head and sighed, then noticed Kotori looking at her. "Who's the new bird?"

"This is Kotori. She's my date for tonight." Kotori shyly waved at Maki, getting another raising of the glass as a response. "Can you order us drinks? I'm going to go find Eli and drag her back here. Figures she'd sneak off during the night that she planned." She rolled her eyes, but didn't seem all that surprised. This must've been something that happened fairly often. "You know what drink I want. Kotori?" She turned to look at Kotori, who suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh..." For a couple seconds, she forgot what question she was answering. She found herself getting happily lost in those beautiful amber eyes. They were so enticing... A lot more than any alcoholic drink she could order. Oh yeah, that was the question she was supposed to be answering. "Just a... margarita, please. I can pay for it."

"I insist on paying for it." Umi smiled at her, and Kotori couldn't argue anymore. She just nodded dumbly, sucking in a breath. What she'd thought before at Umi's smile... It was oh-so true. "Good. Now, I'm going to find Eli." Umi stood up, and Kotori stood up with her. She hadn't necessarily been invited to go with her, and she honestly didn't want to see her best friend in the throes of public passion. Hearing it was more than enough for her. She felt compelled to follow Umi, though, so follow her she did.

They walked around the mass of dancing couples, Kotori noticing with some embarrassment that the dancing wasn't always very appropriate. She averted her eyes, focusing her gaze on Umi's back instead. Then her eyes started to drift down, and she hurriedly brought them back up. Umi's outfit was rather flattering: a navy blue button-up shirt and a matching skirt that ended between her thighs and her knees. Either it was deliberately teasing or she was falling too deep too fast.

There was no one visible in the bathroom as they entered, but the sound of shameless moaning coming from the middle stall revealed the truth. Sighing deeply, Umi went up to the stall and banged on the door with her fist. "Eli! Get your ass out here now!" The moaning stopped, replaced by whispers and quiet laughter. They stood outside the stall as Eli and Nozomi assumedly made themselves presentable. Kotori couldn't stop herself from blushing at the thought of what lewd things her friend had been doing in there.

The stall door opened, and Nozomi stumbled out with an unrestrained giggle. She swayed over to Kotori, grabbing her in a tight hug. "Kotori! So glad you could make it!" Her breath smelled of alcohol. She had clearly already gotten a bit more than tipsy prior to their appearance. "I knew Umi could get you to come! And get you to join us at the club." She nearly fell to the floor laughing at her own joke, which would've taken Kotori down with her.

"I'm surprised. She still seems uncomfortable in clubs." Eli eyed Kotori curiously, then turned when she felt Umi's stare burning holes into the side of her face. "Oh, Umi. We just needed to use the bathroom real quick." She smiled guiltily, but Umi clearly wasn't buying it.

"Yes, expediently I'm sure. How long have you left Maki out there anyway?" She poked Eli's arm hard, continuing to shoot her an accusatory glare. "Come on, we're going back to the bar. You don't get to stay in here all night and fuck when you're the one who suggested a girls night out in the first place."

"Alright, alright. Guess we won't keep the doc waiting anymore." She smirked slightly as she grabbed Nozomi's hand. Nozomi stuck her tongue out at Umi before the two of them left the bathroom. Umi sighed, muttering something about them being irresponsible before she and Kotori followed after them, with Kotori taking one last look at the now-empty stall. She blushed and forced herself to look away.

Back at the bar, Eli and Umi sat on opposite sides of Maki, while their dates sat next to them in turn. The drinks that Maki had ordered for them were already there, and Umi thanked her before taking a sip from her glass. Kotori followed suit, her eyes staying on Umi. She didn't drink a lot, and only when she went out with Nozomi. If it would help her calm down while in Umi's presence, then she'd be happy to drink it.

They sat at the bar talking for twenty minutes, the conversation mostly flowing the freest between Eli, Maki, and Umi. Both Eli and Umi tried to get their dates more involved in the conversation, but Kotori was content to sit back and observe. Drinking her margarita, she found it interesting seeing how the three of them acted together. It helped her humanize Umi, rather than having her seem like an omnipotent deity.

It was only over a twenty minute period, which was an admittedly small sample size, but she got the impression that Umi wasn't one for small talk. Everything she said seemed to hold purpose, so if there wasn't anything to say, she wouldn't force the issue. That could explain the decent amounts of silence on the car ride over. She wondered if trying to fill her lack of small talk with small talk would be warranted, or awkwardly unnecessary.

Eli seemed to be the one who would fill in the silence within their little group. She also had a bit of a quick wit, as she easily roasted Maki for being there without a date again. She seemed like the kind of person who could hold the room's attention with little more than a smile and a wink. Though she also seemed like a person who would stroke Nozomi's thighs with all that attention on her. Like she was doing right now.

As for Maki, the read she got on her was that she clearly didn't want to be there. She would scowl at Eli's teasing remarks and tell her to go fuck herself, things like that. Otherwise she'd take tiny sips of her drink and give one or two word responses to whatever conversation was aimed her way. Again, she used something Umi had said before to make an educated guess on things. Since Umi had mentioned she wouldn't bother going out if it wasn't for Eli organizing things, she figured that Maki was in the same boat. She felt bad for Maki, but she also couldn't help but think that the two of them wouldn't have much to do together if they ended up by themselves.

The conversation eventually shifted to getting on the dance floor. Eli stood up with a bold proclamation, telling the others that they needed to get themselves on the floor and let that energy out. To nobody's surprise, Nozomi seconded this quickly, while Maki waved Eli off with a curt "No thank you." Eli just shrugged, shooting back a "Suit yourself" before grabbing Nozomi and pulling her onto the dance floor. Kotori blinked, and the two of them vanished within the crowd.

Umi stared at the part of the crowd they'd vanished into with narrowed eyes. Then her gaze softened as she turned to Maki, looking like she was going to say something. Maki, however, held up a hand to stop her. "It's fine, Umi. Don't worry about me. Go get your groove on, or whatever." She looked over at Kotori, grinning slightly. "You wanted to show Kotori around, after all, didn't you?" Umi quirked an eyebrow, tapping a finger on the bar as if wanting to argue. She gave in, though, smiling as she patted Maki on the shoulder.

"Thanks Maki. Kotori?" She stood up and held out her hand, which Kotori took. It was warm and soft: Kotori wished Umi would gently caress her with those silken hands. Then she was on her feet and the two of them were leaving the bar, heading for the crowd of people. The people at the edge parted to allow them passage, but it wasn't as easy to get further in. At least, not for Kotori. Umi seemed to glide through the dancers effortlessly, but Kotori kept bumping into people, having to squeak out an apology more than once.

Eventually they found a free spot on the floor. Well, relatively free. The entire place was packed with moving bodies, but there was enough of a square to allow them to stand, and possibly to move as well. Kotori looked up, trying to find Nozomi and Eli in the crowd, but it was a futile effort. They must've made their space somewhere else. She morbidly thought that someone could pass out or die in there, and no one would even notice.

The music was thumping in her ears, loud enough that she was surprised she could hear the steps of the people around her. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her and just creating the sounds for her. Her curious glancing about caused her to temporarily lose sight of Umi, but only for a mere moment. She felt someone pressing against her back, making her gasp. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Umi giving her a deep, searching look. She was glad Umi's arms were around her waist now, because her legs no longer felt like a strong support system.

"Just move to the rhythm with me. Ignore everything else." It was tough to imagine ignoring all the people surrounding them, but Kotori nodded in agreement. She felt Umi beginning to move behind her, just swaying simply side to side. Kotori quickly emulated her actions, and the two of them quickly fell into a rhythm. She closed her eyes, letting the rest of the club fade into the background.

 _Ooh, at the night show~_ She was surprised at how quickly everything else vanished from her thoughts. It was just her, Umi, and the music guiding them on. The way they swayed together was hypnotic, and she found herself pressing back against Umi. She felt safe in Umi's arms, like she was lost in a warm, perfect world. In that moment, she was no longer thinking any of those negative, self-deprecating thoughts that had plagued her the entire way to the club. It really felt like she was supposed to be there. Like Umi truly wanted her.

Umi's hands slipped down a touch from her waist, grabbing her dress and slowly hiking it up to the rhythm. Well, apparently Umi really _did_ want her. Her eyes burst open, widening as for a moment she felt hyper-aware of her surroundings. She could see all the people surrounding them: _feel_ their eyes on her body as her dress came up, exposing her bright yellow panties to everyone. Her cheeks began to fill with color, but she couldn't make herself look down at what was happening. She couldn't even focus on anyone else to see if they were staring: she just _knew_ that they were.

Then two of Umi's finger ran down her panty-covered slit, and her eyes snapped back shut. She moaned quietly, the sound lost within the music. Umi had pulled her right back into their hypnotic sway like it was nothing. She made it feel like being partially exposed was normal, which, considering her profession, did make a lot of sense. It wasn't Kotori's profession, though. Going to the beach, something she didn't do much in the first place, was the most exposure she got. She had no will to argue, though. Her embarrassment was crushed beneath Umi's dexterous fingers, just as it had been the first time they met.

Unlike their first time together, Umi was slow at first: teasing. Her fingers steadily built up the pleasure inside of Kotori, but wouldn't move fast enough to get her going. She had quickly lost her sense of shame, almost making her verbally beg for those fingers to get inside her where they belonged. Even if she had been able to vocalize that, she doubted that Umi would listen. She was in control, and Kotori was there to accept everything given to her without complaint.

 _It's lowkey at the night show~_ She pushed her ass back against Umi, grinding it against her crotch and whining needily. Even with the two of them being right next to each other, she wasn't sure if Umi could hear her. It jut came from her lips unbidden. She could feel her panties being pulled up, enough to where they were rubbing against her pussy lips. Biting her lip, she tilted her head back, resting it against Umi's shoulder. Her panties were rapidly growing wetter, and she knew that Umi was aware of it. "Umi, please... Please, Umi..."

Her words must've made an impact, as Umi's fingers finally slipped into her panties. They went right back to rubbing up and down on her slit, but at a faster pace. She let out a louder moan, bucking her hips forward in a desperate attempt to get those fingers inside her. They stayed tantalizingly close, but refused to make their grand entrance. Instead, they just kept going faster, making their lewd motions to the tempo of the music. Her juices were already starting to flow, and she had no doubt that there was already a noticeable wet spot on the front of her panties.

She'd lost track of time when Umi's fingers finally entered her. Two of them slipped in between her folds, sliding inside and resting there for a moment. Kotori held her breath, just waiting for things to get going. This was no longer something she wanted: it was something she _needed_. She didn't even care about the dance floor full of people surrounding them. They were all just background noise to the main show. All of her concentration was on Umi, specifically her fingers.

Her pointer and middle finger pulled back, then pushed back in. Kotori breathed again, shuddering in Umi's arms. Her fingers moved slow at first, something that she was not surprised about. In this environment, Umi seemed content to take as much time as she needed, and who was Kotori to deny her that? Or to deny herself the pleasure that was sure to come. It was still building up, a burning fire that Umi continued to stoke inside her core with each thrust her fingers made.

While she steadily pumped her fingers in and out of Kotori's pussy, Umi unwrapped her other arm from around Kotori's waist. She grabbed the back of her dress this time, letting the front fall down and bunch up around the main attraction. That was but one area she was interested in, however. She wanted to use her backstage pass as well.

Pulling Kotori's dress up from the back, she slowly licked her lips as she stared at Kotori's backside. Her expression made no notable change, but there was a slight glaze of lust that overcame her vision. Not like that was something Kotori would notice, considering her eyes were closed and her back was to Umi. With her dancing partner in a slightly tipsy, music-induced trance, it gave her plenty of time to visually indulge herself.

Kotori's butt was nicely shaped, a bit of plumpness to it as an extra touch. The lights washing over them bathed her panties in a mixed glow of red, green, and blue. They covered the majority of her ass, though a hint of cheek remained exposed at the bottom. She ran her fingers over the small amount of exposed skin, smiling to herself when she heard Kotori's quiet moans. As quiet as she was, Umi's ears were attuned to the sound, able to pick it out among the rest of the noise.

The moans were just one aspect of Kotori's arousal. Umi could feel the vibrations of her body moving against her own, shaking in front of her with each thrust of her fingers. It was unusual for Umi to show much emotion, regardless of what she was involved in. That didn't mean she felt nothing, though. She certainly felt turned on by their activities, along with the magnetic attraction of power she had over her willing partner. The shy little bird would unfurl her wings for Umi, no matter where they were. After their first encounter together, she'd already become confident that this second encounter would end up like this.

She pushed her hips against Kotori's, grinding against her ass as their bodies continued to sway to the beat. Unlike Eli and Nozomi, who were surely just drunkenly pawing at each other and drawing attention to themselves, Umi was in full control of her mental faculties. Everything she did would feel natural to Kotori, but it was all very clinical. Each thrust of her fingers, every warm breath she breathed on Kotori's neck. It was all performed exactly as she wanted it to.

This Kotori didn't know, and didn't care to know. She finally had Umi's fingers moving at a speed that was really getting her blood pumping, and she was liable to snap at anything that halted the proceedings. All she could hear now was the music and the blood rushing in her ears. Logically, she knew that she was moaning, and moaning loud too. Even her own sounds were white noise to her now. She had Umi's fingers inside her, and Umi's hand on her skin. That was enough to take her away to a more intoxicating, exciting plane of existence.

Umi's hand was surprisingly gentle on Kotori's ass for the most part. She caressed her panty-clad skin, though occasionally she would get a bit greedy and grab a handful to squeeze. Kotori loved everything Umi was doing to her. It all made her body feel like it was on fire, sweat forming on her brow despite the slow ease of their dancing. She needed something to cool her down, but she craved all of Umi's actions that were causing this veritable sauna in the first place. Her clothes were feeling so _constrictive_.

She made not even a peep of complaint when Umi suddenly dragged her panties down her legs. The chill of the air brushing against her privates was such a relief. She sighed and moaned happily, delighted in the feeling of Umi's hand on her bare ass. Her hips did most of the swaying now, her legs slightly locked in place with her panties resting around her ankles. Everything below her waist was exposed now, with her panties having dropped and her dress having risen. It felt too good, though. It felt so _free_.

Their dance was in name only now. It was just a screen, an avoidance of calling what they were doing blatant sex. Umi's fingers were moving faster, increasing speed along with the music. The DJ must've switched songs, as the tempo had increased rather suddenly. She likely wouldn't have noticed it if not for Umi's fingers, since they had been moving to the tempo the entire time so far. The sound of an increased frenzy in the dancing around them was noticed, but muted. It was still just the two of them.

She was so close to cumming. Her pussy was constricting, pulsating around Umi's fingers as they drilled in and out of her. It was so good... so close... Her ass was unconsciously shaking against Umi's hand, wiggling back and forth in an extremely enticing manner. She would push it back, making her presence felt against Umi's crotch. Her body had become extra sensitive to everything that was acting upon it. The cool air breezing against her pussy was a welcome counteract to the sweat-inducing heat they were creating. Umi's fingers, her hand, her breath on Kotori's nape... Having her dip in to kiss and gently suckle on her neck, just enough to leave a light mark. It was an intensity her body just wasn't prepared to handle.

When she came, she came hard. Umi's pointer finger pressing down on her clit was the final blow, and her body reacted in kind. Her hips bucked forward, her juices gushing onto Umi's fingers and down her hand, following the lines of her tendons. If she was more aware of normal social conventions, she would surely have been embarrassed about squirting her cum onto the floor in front of her. She was blissfully unaware, though, lost in the haze of lust and pure desire for the beautiful, incredibly skilled woman behind her.

It was difficult to come down from the incredible high of her orgasm. As she slowly opened her eyes, the colored lights circling around her made her wince, and she closed them right back up. Her juices were dripping down her quivering thighs, which became covered again as Umi pulled her hands away, allowing Kotori's dress to drop back down. It covered her modesty, but she swore she could still feel the chill tingling down there. Umi had turned her into a complete mess, and she had fallen in love with it.

They still swayed to the beat, as if continuing to dance together would cover the truth about what they'd just done. Umi lifted her left hand - the one that had been second knuckle deep in Kotori's cunt - to her mouth, slowly licking Kotori's juices off of it. Cleaning the stains from her palm, she looked like a large, prideful cat. She had to admit that Kotori had a nice taste to her. It was a taste that she had come to enjoy during their previous illicit rendezvous, and it was one that she would hope to enjoy again in the near future. The very near future, in fact.

"Pull your underwear back up, Kotori. I need to pay our tab." Kotori obediently bent down to grab her panties, lifting up her dress and giving Umi one more look at her naked ass. She sent a silent prayer to the man upstairs as Kotori pulled her panties back on, letting the dress flutter down again to cover herself once more. It seemed that the full ramifications of what they'd done hadn't hit her yet, as she still appeared to be in a daze. She just grabbed Umi's hand and followed her without a word through the crowd and back to the bar.

The bar was nearly full when they returned, though Maki was nowhere to be seen. Umi flagged down the bartender and paid her tab, then whisked Kotori out of the bar. Kotori thought about asking if they should look for Maki, or Nozomi and Eli, but she was still mostly thinking with her pussy, so she kept her mouth shut.

The outside air was like a shock to her system. In their time inside, she'd completely forgotten that there even _was_ an outside world. The rush brought her right back to reality, though not enough for her to really stop and think about what they'd done. All she could think about was how they couldn't have been in there an hour, and they were already leaving. She had a feeling it was because of her: because of what they'd just finished doing. "Umi? What about the girls night out?" She cringed a bit at how loud her voice sounded, having not yet adjusted to being out of the club environment.

"I'm more of a girls night in kind of woman." Umi huffed, continuing to walk away from the club at a steady pace. Kotori took quick notice of the still-long line waiting to get into the club. She wondered how long the average person stayed inside there. Was it normal for couples to go in there and do what she and Umi did? At least Nozomi and Eli did, judging by Umi's previous comments. "Besides, she knew what might happen if she and Nozomi went gallivanting off without the rest of us. She will have to take responsibility for it."

"I... I suppose so." Kotori breathed in the night air, feeling her cheeks warming up. Her wet panties clinging to her body was a stark, sobering reminder of what she and Umi had just done. She'd completely lost herself to the sensations, to the rhythms, and she'd let herself be fingered half naked in front of a packed nightclub. It made her face burn red with late embarrassment, but there was more than that. She felt... good. Really good. Embarrassed, but not regretful. She'd never felt so free from her troubles in her entire life. Purposefully or not, Umi had opened her up in such a short period of time. She was a powerful Alpha, that was for sure.

"I don't think they'll miss us too much." She chuckled dryly, unlocking her car and climbing into the driver's seat. Kotori got into the passenger's seat and shut the door, watching Umi pull out her phone. "I'm just going to call Maki and make sure she's alright, then I'll drive you home. Perhaps I could come inside and we could enjoy a nightcap together?" Kotori shuddered, licking her lips at the clear implications.

"Yes, let's do that. Absolutely." She leaned her head back, feeling the heat between her legs being stirred up again. It was made worse - or, rather, better - when Umi laid a hand on her thigh, gently sliding it up and down. Kotori's breath hitched as she looked over at Umi, locking eyes with her. In such a relatively short time, she felt a lot different than the lonely, socially awkward woman she'd been at the start of the evening. It did help to have someone really hot want to go on a date with you and then finger you until you can barely stand.

Umi pulled her hand away from Kotori's thigh, placing it on the wheel as she backed out and peeled out of the parking lot. Kotori shivered with excitement, not even minding the increased speed they were moving as they drove to her apartment. She just wanted to get there without delay. As she leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes, she swore she could still see the lights shifting in front of her eyes, and the music pumping in her ears.

_At the night show~_


End file.
